Unsterblichkeit Kapitel 2
by elisashistory
Summary: Der Doktor und Amy kommen mit der TARDIS um zu helfen, aber Sam begeht einen gravierenden Fehler...


„Mein Name ist der Doktor und das ist Amy", sagte er beiläufig. „Mein Name ist Jack!", sagte Jack und gab Amy die Hand. „Lass das!", sagte der Doktor. „Was? Ich hab mich doch nur vorgestellt!", verteidigte Jack sich, „Sie haben sich ganz schön verändert!" „ Ja! Regeneriert und so!", erklärte der Doktor mit der Fliege. „ Regener…Was?", fragte ich. „Kompliziert!", sagte er und winkte ab. "Also! Was ist hier los? Warum seid ihr hier?" „Hier ist etwas unnormal etwas Außerirdisches. Aber nicht komplett nur ein Teil Außerirdischer oder wenn nicht sogar nur außerirdisch beeinflusst!", sagten die Nashornwesen. „Sie…sie…sie.. reden!", sagte ich. „Natürlich reden wir!", sagte einer der Polizisten. „Nein aber, aber ihr redet Englisch!" „Wir beschmutzen unseren Mund doch nicht mit ihrer widerlichen Menschensprache." „Das liegt an der TARDIS!", mischte sich der Doktor ein. „TAR..was?!", fragte ich. „ **T**ime **A**nd **R**elativ **D**epartment in **S**pace!" Ich schaute ihn verwundert an. „Der blaue Kasten da!" Ich nickte.

„ Ja vielleicht können wir das alles hier ein wenig beschleunigen. Ich bekenne mich meiner „Schuld" und „ergebe" mich!", sagte Jack. „Wie beschleunigen?", fragte ich. Er schwieg. Ich ging zu ihm!

„Achtung!", rief Jack mir zu. Ich schaute mich um und plötzlich… wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

Als ich wieder wach wurde, lag ich immer noch da wo ich ohnmächtig geworden war. Doch niemand war da! Alle verschwunden! Niemand! Nur das Raumschiff! Ich stand auf und klopfte an die Tür des Raumschiff. Die Tür öffnete sich. Ich ging rein.

„Jack! Das bringt doch nichts!" „Sie ist tot ja?!" Ich ging den Stimmen nach. Es hätte eh nicht funktioniert! Ich meine, dann ist sie irgendwann 60 und du immer noch so wie jetzt!" „Aber sie ist trotzdem tot!" Ich war mir nicht sicher. Erst dachte ich es ging um mich, aber ich bin ja nicht tot…ODER DOCH? Nein ich bin real! Ich lebe! Ich um eine Ecke und da sah ich sie. Jack, den Doktor und Amy. Sie waren in einen gläsernen Käfig. Ich rannte hin. Sie schauten mich total entgeistert an.

„Samantha?", fragte Jack. „Ja klar! Du siehst mich doch!" „ Ja, aber du …..du bist doch…du bist doch…!" „Was ?" „Stopp! Sei vorsichtig! Vielleicht ist es ein Trick", mischte sich der Doktor ein, „Du kennst sie besser! Kannst du irgendwie herausfinden, ob sie echt ist?" „ Was hast du gestern abend gefühlt?", wand er sich mir wieder zu. „Muss das jetzt sein? Sag mir lieber wie ich euch helfen kann!" „ Es ist sogar sehr wichtig was hast du gefühlt? " „Ich….ich ….ich habe mich gut gefühlt!" „Wie gut?" „Sehr gut! Wundervoll! Wohl! Glücklich!" „Sag ihr was sie machen soll!", sagte er zum Doktor. Der Doktor flüsterte Jack etwa zu. Jack grinste den Doktor an und sagte: „ Das wüssten sie wohl gern!"

Der Doktor zeigte mir einen Schaltern, den ich umlegen sollte. Der Käfig löste sich in Luft auf und Jack kam auf mich zu gerannt. Er nahm mich ganz fest in den Arm und ich wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen.

„Aber ich hab es gesehen!", sagte er zum Doktor. „Dann gibt es nur eine Lösung!"; antwortete er. „Das heißt sie kann nicht?" „Ja!" „Was kann ich nicht?", fragte ich. Jack schaute mich verzweifelt an. „Nein!", langsam begriff ich, „Ihr wache ganz alleine auf! Ihr guckt total verwirrt! Der Doktor schickt mich ganz allein los um den Schalter suchen!... Jetzt weiß ich warum! Ich bin tot!" Sie nickten. „Ich bin ein Geist!" Sie schreckten auf: „Nein!" „Du bist unsterblich!", sagte Jack als ob es von Anfang an klar gewesen wäre. „Unsterblich?!" „OH!" „Wir müssen weiter!"; sagte der Doktor.

Ich war noch mächtig verwirrt! Unsterblich! Oh Gott! Wie funktioniert das? Jeder muss irgendwann sterben. Oder? So war es doch?! Das Ziel des Leben ist doch der Tod oder? Wie kann man denn ohne Tod leben? Wie ist das denn überhaupt passiert?

Total in meinen Gedanken versunken… „Achtung der Pfosten!", rief Jack. Ich erschrak total und wisch zurück. Ich stolperte über ein Kabel und viel Jack in die Arme! Er grinste und stellte mich wieder hin. „Danke!"; sagte ich.

„Komm! Wir müssen gehen!", bemerkte der Doktor. Wir liefen dem Doktor hinterher! Doch plötzlich fing das Schiff an zu wackeln. „Was passiert hier?", fragte ich. „Wir fliegen!", sagte der Doktor. „Was ist mit ihrer TARDIS?", fragte Amy. „Weg!" „Und was ist mit dem Sauerstoff?" „Weg! ….. So gut wie weg!" „Ich werde müde!", bemerkte ich. „Nicht einschlafen!", erklärte Jack. Er zog mich in eine Einbuchtung in der Wand und hielt den Finger auf seine Lippen.


End file.
